Bitten
by ASociallyAwkwardDuckling
Summary: Touka is seriously injured in a fight and her girlfriend Yoriko comes home to find her bleeding out on the floor of their shared apartment.
1. Chapter 1

It hurt. It hurt like hell. It hurt so much it was like the entire world had stopped. The world outside of her pain had seemed to disappear. "It hurts! Damnit! You bastards!" Touka growled as she clutched her stomach as she kneeled on floor blood gushing from the deep wound on her stomach. Her eyes squeezed shut in pain as she clutched the gaping hole in her stomach trying to stanch the bleeding to no avail.

Touka was alone in the apartment she shared with her girlfriend. She opened her eyes to reveal the identifying red and black eyes of a ghoul. She pulled her hand away and looked at the blood which covered her hand and coated the floor. She was really fucked. If she didn't do something quick she would end up dead. With each passing second she felt herself getting weaker and weaker. Even ghouls could die from blood lose.

Touka's head felt light and she fell forward face planting on the tatami mat. Touka groaned and thought, _Is this how I'm gonna die? Bleeding out in my apartment. This sucks..._ Suddenly heavy she felt her eyelids droop. I'm tired. Maybe if I take a nap I'll wake up and... The thought was lost to the sound her apartment door opening and the scent of human flesh.

The sound of someone talking barely registered in Touka's pain addled mind. She felt her mouth begin to water as she took a deep breath and thought, Food. Just what I need. Touka pushed herself up from the floor and swallowed the saliva that was now dripping down her chin. She gripped her stomach and dragged herself toward where the delicious smell was coming from.

Touka approached the kitchen and stopped short of entering when she saw who it was that was emitting the smell. There unpacking what looked like take out containers from a brown paper bag was Yoriko Kosaka, her girlfriend. Touka watched as she placed a styrofoam container on the counter saying, "You really worried me Touka when you didn't show up for our date."

Touka leaned against the wall watching Yoriko move about the small kitchen, _That's right. I had a date with Yoriko today._ Yoriko turned saying, "But I..." Yoriko gasped and stumbled back knocking one of the styrofoam containers from counter. She started at Touka and stuttered, "T-Touka, is that you?" Touka looked at Yoriko and took a deep breath inhaling the delicious scent that was coming from her.

Touko took a step into the light causing Yoriko to let out a short scream and placed a hand over her mouth. She placed her other hand on the counter for support. Touka continued to walked forward blood dripping from between her fingers and onto the floor. Touka stopped when she was right in front of Yoriko. She removed her hand from her stomach causing more blood to pour onto the tile floor.

Touka grabbed Yoriko's shirt and felt her stiffen. Touka swallowed and said, "Hey, Yoriko is it wrong that right now you smell really good?" Yoriko was shaking now and Touka leaned her head against Yoriko's shoulder.

Touka let out a joyless chuckle and said, "It is wrong. I know it is." Her grip on Yoriko's shirt tightened and said, "I've never thought that before. Not in this way. It disgusts me." Touka closed her eyes and said, "But It hurts Yoriko. It hurt's so much that it's making it hard to think straight."

Touka could feel her will not to do something terrible weakening with each breath. As she took another pain-filled breath she silently wished that ghouls didn't have to breath. It really was getting hard to think rationally.

With each breath Yoriko was looking less like the girl she'd been dating for the last three and a half years. She looked up to see Yoriko looking at her with a look of pure horror. It was something that she had never wanted to see directed at her by the girl she loved.

Touka swallowed and mumbled, "I'm _so_ sorry." She felt tears stream down her face as she dug into the tough flesh of Yoriko's shoulder. Yoriko let out a scream and went limp as Touka pulled the chunk of flesh from her shoulder. Touka hated that she was enjoying this and that she wanted more of the nourishing flesh. Touka slowly chewed the mouthful before swallowing.

Touka looked down at Yoriko who had slumped to the floor after losing consciousness. She turned on her heel and quickly made her way to the bathroom. She grabbed the first aid kit from below the sink and walked back into the kitchen where Yoriko was still slumped against the wall. Touka leaned down and picked Yoriko up, carrying her into the bedroom that they shared. She set Yoriko down laying her down. She pulled her shirt off and began wrapping the wound she had left on her shoulder. She finished, pulled her own shirt off and went about wrapping the wound of her stomach.

When Touka finished dressing her own wound, she stood up and pulled out the futon from the closet. She spread it out on the floor before picking Yoriko up and setting her down on the fluffy material. She stood up grabbed a clean shirt and walked out into the main part of their apartment.

Touka looked at the blood that covered the walls and floors. It looked like someone was murdered here. She sighed as she walked to the closet where they kept the cleaning supplies. She pulled out a bucket and a dirty rag. Touka looked at the mess of her apartment and said, "This is gonna take forever to clean up." And she went about cleaning up the mess she made.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoriko woke up to a throbbing in her right shoulder. She opened her eyes to find that she was in her bedroom laying on a futon. She pushed herself up and blinked several times her eyes adjusting to the dull light if the room before looking around. She furrowed her brows as she wondered how she had ended up here. She had arrived home after Touka had missed their date. She had started unpacking the food she'd brought home when... what had happened after that? Yoriko couldn't remember.

A shiver went up her spine and Yoriko was suddenly aware that she wasn't wearing a shirt. She looked down at her chest to see that it was wrapped in gauze and that the spot on her shoulder that was throbbing in pain was red.

Then it all came back. Coming home after Touka had missed their date, unpacking the take out she had gotten from the restaurant, turning around to find Touka leaning against the entrance to the kitchen. Touka walking into the light, the gaping hole in her stomach, and her eyes. By god, her eyes. They had been red and black like those of a ghouls. She had walked up to her. Dripping blood with every step. She had gripped her shirt and said stuff that Yoriko had been to scared to comprehend. And then suddenly there was pain and Yoriko was being consumed by darkness. The next thing she knew she was waking up on the futon.

Yoriko felt her stomach turn as the previous night's events repeated over and over in her head. Touka was a ghoul. A ghoul. She had taken a bite of her shoulder. Yoriko didn't know what to do with this information when the smell of burning food hit her nose. Yoriko scrambled to her feet and, grabbing the first clean looking shirt off the floor, she ran out of the room pulling the shirt on as she rushed into the living room.

What Yoriko found was the last thing she had expected. There was Touka standing in the kitchen, smoke rising from something on the stove. She watched as Touka waved her hand in front of her face and coughed. Yoriko shook her head and ran into the kitchen. Placing a hand over her mouth she pushed Touka out of the way and turned the stove off.

Yoriko took the pan and tossed it in the sink turning on the water. There was a sizzling sound as the water hit the hot steal of the pan. Steam rose from the pan and Yoriko turned off the water and turned to Touka yelling, "What are you trying to do? Burn the house down?" Touka looked taken aback as she looked at Yoriko and then at the pan that now sat in the sink half submerged in water.

Touka cleared her throat and said, "No, I wasn't." Yoriko sighed and walked back out into the living room to see the bucket that she used to clean sitting on the tatami with a wet rag hanging over the side. Touka spoke up from behind her saying, "I'm not finished cleaning up yet. I took a break to try and make breakfast so you wouldn't have to cook when you woke up. And, well you saw how well that went."

Yoriko turned around to see Touka leaning against the kitchen counter looking sheepish as she pulled at a lock of her hair. She pushed herself off the counter and said, "You should go back to sleep. I'll finish cleaning up here and get out of your hair." Touka walked passed her and crouched onto the floor. The grimace that crossed Touka's features didn't escape Yoriko's sharp eyes.

Yoriko took a step forward and said, "Does it hurt?" Touka looked up and shook her head, forcing a smile saying, "No, It doesn't. I'm more worried about you." Yoriko narrowed her eyes and stalked over to Touka, she squatted down and slapped her hands against Touka's cheeks saying, "Don't lie to me." Touka looked her in the eyes and managed to mumble, "I'm not lying." Yoriko pushed on her cheeks and said, "That's bullshit. We've been dating for three years and have been friends for even longer. I can tell when you're lying. So, I'll ask you again. Does. It. Hurt?" Touka looked off to the side and muttered, "A little."

Yoriko removed her hands from Touka's face and smiled saying, "Okay, then let me help." Touka gave her a look of pure disbelief as she said, "No! I won't allow it! Not after what I did to you." Yoriko placed a hand gently over where the throbbing pain was coming from and looked at Touka saying, "It's okay." The look of disbelief changed to one of horror as Touka leaned forward and yelled, "No, It's not okay! Yoriko, it's anything but okay! I hurt you!"

Yoriko watched as Touka placed her head on the floor and said, "I can't even began to tell you how ashamed I am of what I did. What I did to you was simply unacceptable." Yoriko raised her hands and said, "Touka, It's-" Touka slammed her head against the floor causing Yoriko to jump. She looked at Touka as she took a deep breath saying, "It's not okay! What I did was unforgivable. I've never once thought about you that way before. I no longer have the right to be anywhere near you!"

Yoriko watched as Touka squeezed her eyes closed, her jaw and fists clenched. Yoriko sighed and placed a hand on Touka's head saying, "Touka, I said it's okay. So, please raise your head. You look ridiculous bowing like that." Touka's head shot up and she slammed her still clenched fist into the floor yelling, "How is this in anyway okay?" Yoriko placed a gentle hand over Touka's shaking fist and said, "It's okay because we're both alright."

The confused look that Touka gave caused Yoriko to grip her hand tighter and say, "We're both alive and that should be enough for it to be okay." Yoriko watched as the tears poured from Touka's eyes, she wiped them as she said with a sniffle, "Then you forgive me?" Yoriko pulled Touka into an embrace, placing a hand on her head as she said, "I was never mad at you. A little shocked maybe but I wasn't mad."

Touka snakes her arms around Yoriko's waist and mumbles into her shoulder, " _Really?_ " Yoriko chuckles and says, "Really. I understand why you didn't tell me you were a ghoul and I really can't be mad at you for keeping it a secret." Touka's grip tightened and her shoulders shook as she let out a shaking breath before saying, "So, are we gonna be okay?"

Yoriko looked down at Touka, her face buried in her left shoulder and her shoulders shaking as she tried to get her breathing under control. Yoriko looked around the small apartment and wondered if they would be okay. It was obvious that things would never go back to the way they had been before. But perhaps that wasn't necessary. Perhaps they didn't need to go back to the way things were. They could move forward into a new, better relationship. She looked back down at Touka, placing a hand on Touka's back saying, "Yeah, I think we'll be just fine."

Touka looked up, her eyes red from crying. She released Yoriko and sat up saying, "You do?" Yoriko nodded and smiled saying, "Yeah, I do. I think we'll be fine as long as we _talk_." And that's exactly what they did. They talked for hours and about everything. About all the things that were going to change because of what happened. About all the things that had never been talk about before.

As they talked and the sun made its way through the sky, eventually setting below the horizon, they both realized that they really would be okay. That the love they held for one another would survive even this.


End file.
